


We_deserved_better

by The_wolf_in_me



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jonsa Countdown, Parenthood, Tragic Romance, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wolf_in_me/pseuds/The_wolf_in_me
Summary: White Walkers were always a threat to humanity.Jon Snow knows that pretty well and that's why he went to DragonStone.But what is going to happen if he doesnt come back in time?What if the whites are near Wintefell and Sansa is in charge to start the war? Sansa Stark knows her duty to the North and Jon needs to hurry up before it's too late.





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> It's all new for me! My first fic and i believe you'll notice due to my poor vocabulary that english is not my mother tongue! However i wish you to enjoy it as much as I did!

Sansa was running into the corridors of Winterfell.Servants were grabbing knifes and whatever sharp item was coming at their way.The horns this morning had announced the beginning of the end.White walkers were noticed at the end of the horizon followed by 3 white giants and an outnumbered army of dead.Sansa ran the stairs leading to the top of the walls almost jumping them per two   like somehow she could fly while catching her breath.She reached the top of the castle and was hugged by the icy air.Soldiers with bows and others with swords were taking their places.

-Order them to close the gates and every entry of the castle expect the one that leads to the south!Douple the guards near the main entry and get your bows ready! ,Sansa ordered with fierce and intensity! The soldiers heard her carefully and immediately did as they were asked.Sansa stared with worry towards the forest but couldn't see a glimpse of Jon and the Dragon Queen.They were supposed to be here."Jon where are you?,she mulled and after nodding to her guards she ran down the stairs and headed towards the yard.Running through the corridors left and then right she reached the yard and saw people and children screaming and trying to find shelter.Brienne was immediatly by her side.  
-My Lady they are almost 1,5 miles away from here,Brienne announced and Sansa shivered.  
-Brienne I need Bran and Arya safe at the catacombs,please go and persuade them for me ,she requested and her eyes drifted to the 50 soldiers that were near the inner gates of the yard.Without wasting time Sansa ran towards two random guards that were headed to take their places.

-Double secure the gates with wood and pickets and You ,she eyed the young blond soldier, Send a few men to secure the Godswood so no one from those monsters enter our territory!

The soldiers ran to fullfill her orders and Sansa turned her attention to the women and children that had filled the yard.

-Ladies and children of the North ,she shouted and climbed her horse which she had ordered a young servant to bring it to her.

Ghost appeared from the gates running,covered with snow to stand by her side.  
Everyone's attention was upon their lady.Teary and panicked eyes were staring at her.Mothers were embracing their children without letting go.

-The time has come for us to prove our bravery and fierce soul.We are the North.These things out there will not take our home from us.We won't permit it.We wont let the fear consume us.I know that many of you doubt yourselves and you believe that you are not made for this ,but listen to me.I know you are and I know you care for the safety of our home.So prove to yourselves that until this day is over the North will still belong to us! ,she announced and everyone nodded passionately,but with their eyes displaying the inner fear they held within.Sansa breathed and continue.

-I need every trained woman here with me.We will need to stitch the wounds of our men and stand by them.The children and the ladies staying behind will be headed to the catacombs and underground rooms to secure the safety our children.The future of the North.Now , we don't have much time, join me to defend our honour and our home! ,Sansa exclaimed and turned her horse towards the armory room followed by approximately 50 women.

They were given armor and swords but also they would help the wounded men.Sansa wore her own armor made by steel  and covered with white fur.Her hair braided only on the top of her head letting the rest of her wavy hair free to reach her back. She grabbed her bow and filled up her back-pack with arrows.They only ladylike thing she had get used to train with.She was training for the past 6 months and her targets were quite excellent! So with her armor and followed by 100 soldiers she entered the exterior side of Winterfell just before his exit towards the woods.There she gave orders to the trained women and wished them bravery and good luck.She galloped towards the exit and found another 2.000 soldiers waiting for her.From the forest she could see Lord Glover ,Lady Mormont and all the others Lords and Ladies galloping being followed by 6.000 soldiers.

-Soldiers in position!!",Sansa shouted and turned her attention towards the voice from her behind.

-Sansa,Arya shouted and joined her sister with her horse."Where are you going?I am coming with you!,she said firmly but Sansa stopped.

-Arya Jon is not here yet and it falls to my shoulders to lead in the name of our house! Thankfully I was given a lesson or two the past months ,she joked but immediately regretted.Without wasting time,she continued.  
-Go back get Bran and protect him! I need both of you safe!If things go wrong follow the catacombs and you will find a small path.Follow it until you reach the exit of it.,she almost whispered but Arya was looking at her with horror and frustration!  
-We are not leaving you behind!Jon will come soon! I can't leave you!,she yelled and Sansa could see tears in her eyes.Sansa smiled briefly and added.  
-If I am to die,I'll die as Stark of Winterfell.But I won't risk to lose the two remaining heirs to our house!There must always be a Stark in Wintefell.Now hurry up we don't have time!Go Arya go!,she almost shouted and Arya gave her a tight hug before entering the gates almost running with her horse so no one could see her watered eyes.

Sansa felt numb but tried to regain her control.She grabbed the gains and galloped towards the other Lords and Ladies.The plan was simple.Τhe army of the Karstarks,Mormonts and Umber would lead the battle.They were equipped with dragonglass swords those that Jon had brought from Dragonstone 8 months ago.The archers of the Stark and the Glover would join the battle with woollen balls settled on the arrows which would be dived into fire before they meet the dead at the battle ground.Τheir army would join the rest of the soldiers while the lords and ladies would encourage their men and women fighting alongside them.They all nodded and wished King Jon would arrive in time.  
Sansa turned her horse after tighting the gains and galloped towards her army.Everyone was in position and they were waiting her instructions.

-Men and women of Winterfell and White Harbor.,Sansa anounced and looked them with sympathy and yet her gaze was stable and determined.

-With my signal we will attack and defend our lands once for all.King Jon  is on his way the time we  speak and he is bringing fire and dragons!,she almost shouted feeling her eyes burning.She had to encourage them that the victory was theirs.But she never before had been responsible for an army and to lead them into a battle.Doubts started circlying her mind but she pushed them aside.She didnt have the time to feel insecure about her actions.

-Winter is here,she exclaimed and turned her horse and eyes towards the North.  
Winter walkers were approaching first followed by the herd of dead women,men and children.At the end three white giants were following breathing icy air and staring with their white-blue eyes. Sansa's air abandoned her lungs and she tightned her hands around the gains of her horse.Her eyes drifted to Lord Glover and other Lords that were settle in the front of the army and were looking straight into the valley where the walkers had already reached.  
Suddenly they stopped.Sansa grabbed her bow carefully and slowly like she could be heard from them.And just like that  with inhuman speed the dead crowd started running towards them.Sansa felt a wave of anger consumming her.

-ARCHERSS!!",Sansa yelled and rose her arm to the sky looking up her archers in the walls and down to the valley as the crowd was  approaching.

\- LAUNCH!!,she yelled and let her arm fall.She could see several of them being shot and burning alive but that didn't kill them in the end.All it did was to slow them down.They were almost 200 meters away.She heard Lord Glover's "Attackk!"and the sounds of encouragement and bravery from his soldiers mouths!With goggled eyes full with fear and frustration,trembling hands and an army of people behind her she became quickly aware of what was happening.The dead were burning,dying (eventually) and turning into dust!But others had attacked northmen,tearing their flesh apart non-stoping and the soldiers were screaming but still they wete fighting till life faded from their eyes.Sansa gulped but quickly regained herself and stared the archers that were not stopping launching their flaming arrows towards the dead! Sansa rose her hand and shouted.  
"ATTACKK!!" ,and as the soldiers ran next to her screaming "for the north" she felt like they could still somehow hope.Her attention caught the sight of the first giant and impulsively she galloped her horse after her people.With hips settled on her horse and legs pressing the sides of his stomach Sansa arched her bow and lauched a few arrows, constructed with dragonglass at their edge, into the eye of the first 4 walkers.Soldiers were fighting fiercefully and the main sound that you could detect was the sound of swords and arrows buried into human flesh.Sansa slowly backed down her horse but didnt see that white walker who was running towards her.By the time she had removed her leg from his side ,his mouth was on her horse's neck.Sansa and the horse fell to the ground making it noticeable by other walkers.A white woman and skinnny boy with empty eyes got on top of the horse but it was took late for sansa to save it.Despite her fear and numb feet she took an arrow and lauched it into the boy's eyes.The woman attacked but Sansa kicked her in the face with her foot while trying to stand on her feet.The woman stood up quickly but Sansa grabbed the knife that Arya had given to her and sliced her throat.In her frighten eyes the woman became dust.Sansa turned around quickly and put the knife in her pocket ,before rescuing her fallen bow and started running.A woman from Winterfell was being attacked by 2 white walkers and Sansa without hesitating grabbed an arrow in her hand and shot it into his scalp.The young woman after killing the other white walker nodded thankfully to Sansa.

And just like that she heard it.She thought she had imagined it.But it couldn't. She was sure now.She had heard it.Everyone had.A dragon roared and fire was spred near her burning hundreds of white walkers.She couldn't detect her Majesty on top of the huge dragon.Behind him ,were following two smaller dragons that were smashing with their teeth the remaining white walkers that existed.Bewteen the trees of the Northswood the Dothraki and the Unsullied emerged ,their army immerse and ready to fight.Sansa thankfully drew her attention back to her people.She didn't have time to find Jon.Not now.Perhaps if she was lucky she would find him and tell him what she truly felt all this time.Her thoughts were cutted off by the presence of white walkers near her.Sansa launched her arrows and shot the first one into his chest.The second one got missed and white walker got on top of her.Sansa tried to push him with her hands but couldnt.She could sense the ice in his eyes and the crazy movement of his skinless bones.Playing with her luck Sansa pushed him with her knee just to achieve to grab her knife and put it into his neck.Terrified by her action she stood up and scanned tha area around her.She was running out of arrows so she ran and took the sword of one of the dead soldiers.Her once wavy bright hair due to the heat and the sweat were now almost curly blurred and tangled.Her armor was covered in mud and blood.Sansa waved her hands trying to get used to the weight of the sword.She didn't know how to sword fight but she only needed it to defense her life.  
The white giants had retrieved due to the dragons who were now biting and burning them.Sansa felt it almost immediately while fighting a walker.She felt his cold gaze into her skin when her arrow found his target into the eye of a dead man who had attacked one of her men.She turned to see him.White shoulder leghth hair ,pressed blue white lips and light blue skin.He was wearing an armor and while making his way to her,he was leaving behind him cold traces and ice.But then he got on the side of his own path among the dead and made space for another white walker to pass.Sansa gulped and her grip around the sword tightened.  
This one was staring through her soul not only her eyes.This one was all light blue,an icy blue  without any hair covering his head.His eyes were dark but icy and were staring instense at her.Sansa felt dizzy at the monent but defended herself when a dead boy with open skull attacked her.Her eyes momentally drifted away from him and when she layed them back on him he was already standing next to her.Sansa let out a shaky breath and her eyes met his.He could see the terror in her.Sansa tried to take a step back but the other white walker with the long white hair tried to grab her.Sansa screamed and placed her sword into his arm cutting it off.The white walker hissed in pain but didn't die.Sansa realized that this sword had no dragonglass in it and was useless to her.She threw it down and glanced at him.He was still motionless and was staring at her.Sansa put her dagger out the one Arya had given her.It was covered with valyrian steel."What else can I do..." ,she mulled and looked frightned the white walker in front of her.  
-"Sansa DONT!" ,a familiar voice was heard and a man galloping on his horse appeared.At first she thought it was her father.But her father was long gone.Too scared to avoid her eye contact with the Night's King she didn't turned her gaze instead she locked her eyes with him.


	2. When fire turns to ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow arrives in time to save Sansa.  
> However it is impossible to change your fate once is written.
> 
> Enjoy loves! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S  
>  Leave comments and kudos if you liked it! Chapter 2 is typically the end of the story but I will have a chapter 3 soon after this one that will be a sort of epilogue!

“I promised I’d protect you, didn’t I?” he asked half serious, half joking.

His eyes searched her body for potential injuries and then narrowed as they were laid on the Night's King.  
Sansa without taking her eyes of the Night's King smiled and her blue eyes lighted briefly. Jon was here. At last,she mulled and tried to get closer to him, but the Night's King had other plans.  
Taking a step ahead he approached Sansa. Jon immediately covered her and attacked him without second thought. The white walkers around the Night's King surrounded him, but Jon with one blow of his valyrian sword killed the first two on his way and headed towards him.The third one holding a spear on his hand tried to injure Jon but failed.Jon got him on the back only to be pushed into a rock by the foot of  the Night's King who had approached him without him realizing it. 

Jon lost his senses as the ice magic surrounded and Sansa terrified turned to look at him.His pretty face with the raven curls spread on his face and his well-built body laid motionless above the snow. Sansa immediately remembered what she was dealing with and put her dagger out the of her pocket and showed it to Night's King.

“This will be the last thing you'll see,” she announced with bravery but her heart knew how scared she felt.  
The Night's King took two slowly steps towards her and Sansa held her breath. She tried to think, she was better at that than to fight. Instinctively she took a step back but hit a strong surface. She turned her eyes and realized she had hit a rock. Her glance fell over her brother who was still unconscious and walkers were approaching him. Her anger and need to protect him gave her the courage she needed. With one blow she surprised the enemy in front of her, earning him a scar and started running towards her brother.

She reached him just in time before the dead woman eat his pretty face. Sansa pushed the dagger into her skull and with her left hand she reached her sword as she realized that more of them were coming. Getting the dagger out of the skull she swung it left and pressed it in the throat of a dead man and then the chest of another woman. Her sword kept her safe from the White walkers but she felt like she wouldn't be able to stay away for long.

Jon senses came back only to see her above him fighting to protect his life. Trying to stand up he stumbled but recovered shortly after. Sansa eyed him with with worry and sadness.  
He took his own valyrian sword and pressed into the throats, chests and skulls of several dead. He grabbed her hand but felt resistance.

“Sansa we don't have time  for this!” he yelled and turned to reason her. His eyes flicked with sock and horror. Sansa was holding on his hand but her other was grabbed by the Night's King.

“Go… please…” Sansa begged and tears escaped her eyes. Her blue Tully eyes were filled with horror and love. Love for him.

"Sansa don't say that….” He tried to deny it, but he could feel his own heart pounding in his chest and his eyes watering.

Sansa blinked and held a sob. Jon stared angrily the Night's King who all this time was holding Sansa tightly. Being touched by a white walker was fatal.

Tormund appeared behind a few walkers killing them and grabbed his hand.

"We have to leave Jon,” he ordered and glared him. There was no time. They would soon be surrounded by dead and whites.

"Goodbye Jon. I'm sorry for all the trouble..that I caused...you…" Sansa said with trembling voice and let go of her hand falling into the Night's Kings arms. Jon then screamed. Yes he screamed. A scream full of anger and despair. Tormund grabbed him and they started running trying to escape the dead.

“Don't look back you're gonna kill yourself!” Tormund yelled at him as he chopped the head of two dead skinny kids that almost got him.  
Jon let out a sound of frustration and turned his eyes towards the dead in front of him. His sword was cutting them deep and with every blow his eyes were getting blurred by the tears and his lips were trembling.

Sansa opened her eyes and was met with the Night's King. His left arm was under her back making her feel like she was was frozen to death. He placed a finger on her cheek and she felt it, a cold breeze running through her body.

At the same time Jon and Tormund had reached their army and Jon climbed on top of big sharp rock to see where his sister was. She had told him at this very moment that she was sorry for causing him trouble. If only she knew how much he was thinking of her everyday and how much he needed to tell her that he loved her. And then he heard it. The sound that sliced his heart in two. His scared eyes detected her in the crowd, but he couldn't reach her. The place was flooded with dead and their army had not still reach it. Without thinking he jumped on his horse and grabbed the reins.

“You can't pass them you fool!” Tyrion shouted with sad eyes. Jon hissed and tried to find a way in the crowd. He galloped right at the line that the crowd of the soldiers had created but it was impossible. He galloped faster left of the line and then heard it again. Her scream. His jaw clenched and his muscles flinched. His eyes searched for her only to find her in his arms. He had grabbed her with no intention of letting her go. Sansa trying to escape but couldn't. Her eyes squeezed and tears were rolled down her cheeks. A finger pressed on her cheek slowly turning her into a white walker.  
Sansa was feeling the pain of the blood's circulation stopping in her body and thousand needles piercing her soul. She wished the pain would be over soon. She wished to see her mother and father again. Slowly the white walker's magic was covering her half body.

Jon couldn't control either his tongue or his body. He was screwing the Gods for his fate, pulling his hair out and galloping back and forth. His eyes never leaving her face that slowly was turning blue. He was crying, sobbing, out of control, out of his mind. When her screams stopped he stopped galloping and stared at her calm face. His mouth twisted and his red puffy eyes shrank. His trembling hands caught the gains again and he galloped slowly away from everyone.

Daenerys and her dragons were burning the whole area and soldiers equipped with Dragonglass and Valyrian steel were killing the walkers once for all.  
Daenerys fled over the area and her attention was caught by the Night's King. She knew it was his time. Approaching slowly with her dragons she saw the white walkers worshiping a female white walker with beautiful red hair. She mulled over Jon's cousin that she soon would meet. After all she was the rightful heir to the North, now that Jon was proven to be a Targaryen. Her name was Sansa Stark, the rumored Ice Queen. Without wasting more time at her thoughts she turned to Drogon.

“Dracarys!” she ordered and the dragon filled the area above him with fire and death.

 

After the end of the war, Daenerys landed her dragons on the snow covered area and caressed their wings with love.Then she approached her Hand and the rest of the Lords and Ladies. Winterfell gates had all opened for the injured men's treatment and care. The good in health soldiers could get supplies like food or clothes and check for possible injuries.

Arya bursted out of the gates galloping in her black horse towards Brienne and Tormund who were standing next to the Lords and Ladies of the North. She gulped when she saw the view. Thousands of dead bodies were laid across the valley and crows had surrounded the area.The sky was clouded and rain would come soon.

“Where is Jon Snow?” Daenerys asked and stared at Tyrion who's eyes were teary.

Brienne  had also witnessed the whole incident without being able to help. Now she was trying to hide her red and puffy eyes. Her vow at Catelyn Stark was broken. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Arya. Arya was smiling at her but when she saw her eyes her smile faded away and her eyes filled with horror.

“What happened?” she asked and then noticed the absence of her big sister. She galloped her horse in despair and started searching the dead. Brienne's eyes and the rest of then followed her as she was galloping back and forth, right and left between the dead bodies, finding no clue.

“Is she injured? I didn't see her coming in!” Arya said and waited for an answer.

Tyrion nodded negatively without meeting her eyes.

“Where the Seven Hells is Sansa?” she yelled almost screaming at everyone. 

Daynerys was staring at her. Before anyone could answer the angry screams of man and the sounds of wood smashing got everyone's attention. Arya ran with her horse towards the sound followed by Tyrion, Daynerys, Tormund and Brienne.  
Jon was smashing with his sword a tree, yelling and crying. He hadn't noticed them. His legs betrayed him and tired as he was he fell on his knees sobbing holding from his sword which he had dived into the ground. His head fell and his chest was rising and falling because of his sobs. The sky started crying too. Large drops of rain were falling on them.

Arya left her horse and ran towards him. Jon heard the quick steps of someone approaching and rose his eyes to meet his sister’s.

"I failed ..." he muffled between his sobs. With his bloody arm he wiped some tears from his face and turned his eyes to the ground with guilt.

Arya ran and hugged him tightly. Jon tightened his arms around her and let all of his tears wet her cloak.   
Arya felt suffocating. Tears rolled down her cheeks burning her skin. She hid her face into the crook of his neck and let go. This time she permitted herself to mourn, for her sister's death.

They stayed there till the sun had set and stars were on the sky.


	3. Hair kissed by fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helloo everyone! It's my nameday today in Greece so I thought I should update the last part of my story!Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Tell me your own thoughts in comments below of what you think is gonna happen in the final epeisodes of season 7 and maybe if you dare in season 8 also!   
> Love you so much!

5 years later.

 

"Your Majesty, the Queen is giving birth!" a servant announced to Jon and led him to the labor room. Jon's palms were sweating and his heart was skipping beats. He was so excited and scared at the same time.

 

3 years had passed since Daenerys claimed him as her official heir and Jon was now Prince of the 7 kingdoms. At the same time the North was being ruled by his cousin Arya Stark. He was being informed of how good ruler his cousin happened to be and the well-being of his cousin Brandon Stark. Thankfully the North was returned back to the Starks as it ought to be.

 

Jon signed and sadness filled his eyes. He remembered her. He would always remembered her.

 

The doors opened wide and the Maester got out of the room with a smile  on his face.

"Your Highness you have fathered a beautiful daughter," the Maester announced and Jon emerged the room smiling broadly, thanking him for his services.

 

He approached his wife and kissed her temple. She had already fallen asleep but the baby next to her covered in pink sheets in her basket was wide awake. Jon approached and held his breath. His daughter had inherited strawberry blonde hair and her eyes seemed too dark, reason that led him to believe that she would inherit his eyes. The beautiful dark grey eyes. Stark eyes. The baby was giggling and punching the air with her fists and feet. Jon felt his heart warm after so long. His daughter had given meaning to his life.

 

He stared at her and whispered, "Your name is Sansa sweetheart. Sansa Targaryen the first of her name."

 

The baby giggled once more and fell into deep sleep


End file.
